Blind Date
by annagabriella
Summary: Maes and Gracia set up Roy and Riza on a blind date


So - first story - just a drabble that came to my mind when I saw an image online. I don't know who drew it..so I can't give anyone credit. It's a picture of Roy and Maes standing behind Riza. They all look like they're at a train station. Riza's got a white coat on.. any way, I'm not going to spend the time explaining it! :) Also I guess this is considered AU since Maes is in the story. oh and I don't own fma :)

So here goes...

_________

"Riza! I am so glad I caught you at home! I heard you had a day off today - I thought you might be out!"

"No, I still had some paperwork to finish from yesterday, so I brought it home. I'll be working on this all night." Riza sighed as she got up from her kitchen table to stop the tea pot from whistling.

"On a Friday?! Riza you should be out on the town tonight!"

"Really, Gracia? And who in the world would I being going out with?"

"I can think of someone..."

"Gracia!"

"Okay, sorry..." suddenly, an idea hit her, "well, I've got a great idea anyway. I have this friend who I think you would like, and who I know would like you! How 'bout I set the two of you up tonight, hm?"

"I am not really one for blind dates. I don't think so Gracia, I have a ton of paperwork to finish by Monday. "

"Exactly, _by Monday_. So you have all weekend to finish it! You shouldn't be home alone on a Friday night. Don't worry about anything, I'll set it all up and call you back with the details, okay?"

_I guess it couldn't hurt. I haven't been out with someone in a very long time. _Riza thought as she turned the idea over in her head. "Okay, but if this ends up being awful - I _will _blame you."

__________

"Come on Roy, all the girls you seem to find are floozies! Just give this friend of Gracia's a chance!"

"I don't think so Hughes, it's been a really busy day," _thank God Hawkeye hadn't been here or I wouldn't have gotten a lunch break, _"and I'd rather just go home."

"Did Roy Mustang just say he would rather go home the out on a Friday night?! There is no way I'm taking 'no' for an answer now! You're doing this! Here, talk to Elysia for a second while I go tell Gracia!"

"What?! Hughes! Don't you dare give the phone to --"

"Uncle Roy!"

"Hi, Elysia."

"Uncle Roy! I'm playing tea party!" ...

_________

Maes found Gracia cleaning up their room. He pulled the door closed as he walked in. Whispering, he told her, "Roy agreed! This was such a brilliant plan, Gracia!"

"Maes. Why are you whispering?"

"Because Roy is still on the phone."

"The phone is all the way in the kitchen."

"Okay, maybe it's just fun being secretive..."

Gracia smiled and started to make their bed, "Tell Roy to meet you for drinks an hour after he gets out of work. Then, around seven you can take him to meet Riza at the train--"

"Wait, why the train? And why am I taking him?"

"So when they see each other they won't turn around and leave. I'll get the train tickets today and you just make sure they get on the train. The _train _because I want them to go to the restaurant you took me to last month - the one about thirty minutes south of Central."

"What? Why so far away?"

"_Because _.. it is _romantic_! There is no way they won't fall in love there -"

"They're already in love, though..."

"I know Maes, but imagine the two of them sitting at a private table on the deck, overlooking the lake in the moonlight," she sighed, "there is no way they won't finally act on their love."

"I knew marrying you was a good idea," he chuckled as he helped her put the pillows on the bed, "I'll go back and let Roy know the details."

"Let me know when you're finished so I can call Riza."

"Love you, Gracia."

"Love you too, Maes."

_____

Hughes found Elysia still chatting away to Mustang. She saw her dad and abruptly handed him back the phone to go back to her tea party.

"Roy! Everything is set!"

"Hughes! I just spent _ten minutes_ listening to Elysia talk about what kind of tea each of her dolls prefers!"

"Isn't she adorable? !! I'll show you pictures tonight!"

"This girl had better be worth it."

"Oh, I'm confident you'll think so..."

_________

Riza had not been on a date in a _very _long time. Her closet was full of "professional outfits" (or so Gracia had said) and uniform clothing. Everything seemed to scream "I'm a first lieutenant in the military and I could shoot your eye out if I wanted to! " There had to be something that said "I'm a nice girl - you shouldn't run away from me!" She rummaged through her closet for a good fifteen minutes until she found a long lost group of clothes. Three dresses. One way red - _waaay too short! Why in the world did I but that?! _ One green, she had worn to a formal military function a couple years back - _I let Roy see me in that?! He must have thought I looked like an old maid. Roy. _The thought surprised her. Deep down, she wasn't sure if she really wanted this blind date to work out.... Finally her eyes landed on the last dress in her closet. Navy. Cut just above the knee, very simple, very... her. _When did I buy this? Oh right, Gracia gave it to me at Christmas last year. Wonder why I never wore it...perfect for a night like tonight. Oh yeah, that's why I've never worn it. I haven't had "a night like tonight" since last year sometime. _

She remembered that Gracia said they'd probably be spending some time outside tonight so she grabbed the dress off the hanger along with a knee length white jacket and picked up a pair of tall white boots. _Perfect._

_______

"I can't believe you and Gracia bought us train tickets so I can take this girl to some fancy, romantic restaurant! Apparently I'm the only one under the impression that blind dates are supposed to be the more casual 'get-to-know-you' kind of dates! Not the 'I'm-madly-in-love-with-you-will-you-marry-me?' kind!"

"Yup! Apparently you are! And who knows, after this date, you may just want to marry her!"

"Doubt it."

___________

Riza stood, resting her arm against a pillar, waiting for the train. She couldn't believe it when Gracia told her where she was going with this man whom she didn't even know. She personally thought it was a bit overkill. They would have been fine at a nice, little restaurant in town. Not something so overly-romantic. Hughes was supposed to be bringing her date by. She had been looking, but hadn't spotted him yet. Soon, she became lost in thought and forgot to continue searching the crowd.

____________

Mustang and Hughes made their way through the crowded train station to get to the platforms that were open to the outside, where fewer travelers lingered.

"Now, don't blow this. I am 100% positive if you just give this girl a chance, she would be perfect for you!" He said as he handed Roy the train tickets.

"If this girl is as perfect as you say, why have I never heard of her from you before?"

"You'll see..." Maes grinned as they passed through a set of doors that lead to the outside. They continued to walk until Maes stopped him suddenly on the platform across from where Roy's train would be any minute. "See that girl with her back to us in the white coat?"

"Yeah."

"That's her."

_She's got a nice figure, nice hair -- wait..._

"Hughes..." he hissed as he turned and glared at his best friend.

"Ta-Da!" Maes said quietly, with a large mischievous grin. Roy turned back around slowly. Maes couldn't help but smile when he saw a small grin form itself on Roy's face. But it must have only been a shadow because Roy's mood changed suddenly.

"She will never want to do this once she finds out _I'm _the date! I can't believe Gracia would help you with this! This is low, Hughes."

"Hey! This was Gracia's idea to begin with! Don't even try to blame - wait...did you say that _she'll _never do this? _'_But, does that mean _you're _okay with this?"

"I, uh..." Roy ran a hand through his hair.

" Ha! I knew it! You are SO lucky I'm your friend! You never would have asked her otherwise!"

"That's not true! I would have...I was planning on it!"

Maes laughed quietly, "Riiight."

"You are going to owe me if this goes badly!" Mustang whispered, pointing a finger at Hughes.

"Did I just hear Roy Mustang being nervous...about taking a beautiful woman out? ... That's new."

"Shut. Up."

"Well, have a good time!" Maes gave Mustang a nudge and a smirk before walking away quickly. Roy sighed, sent a silent prayer that she wouldn't run as soon as she saw him, and moved forward.

_________

Hughes doubled back after he was out of Roy's sight. _There is no way I'm missing this! _

_________


End file.
